


Necromancy Solves Everything

by ALFIEEE



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: And I had no idea what I was doing, But it could be longer than expected, F/F, I momentarily forgot how spells worked, I'm aiming for this story to be short, Might change around the summary later cuz its not the best XD, More characters to be added, Necromancy, Or maybe I didn't, Or shorter, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Resurrection, Spells & Enchantments, The chapter count is just an estimate!!, The spell is made up by yours truely (me), cuz i can't think of any right now, who knows at this point - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALFIEEE/pseuds/ALFIEEE
Summary: Veronica's guilt led her here - to this creepy, old spell shop. It was obviously fake, but Veronica couldn't help but take one of the spellbooks on Necromancy. She didn't believe it, but if there was even a small chance that she could bring back Heather Chandler - to undo her mistake - then she sure as hell was going to take it.
Relationships: Heather Chandler/Veronica Sawyer
Comments: 17
Kudos: 119





	1. Resurrecting the Demon Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna work on this simultaneously with two other stories so excuse the long update times (we're probably looking at three weeks to a month until the next update). I just created a twitter account so I can put all my regular writing updates (word counts and such) there rather than bombarding my friends with them. The twitter acc is @alfieeewrites if ya wanna see any updates on this fic or my other one (Pickup Line) ^_^ 
> 
> This was proofread by Grammarly cuz I happen to have it on my Laptop. 
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy the chapter! ^_^

Veronica rushed through the streets after exiting Heather Chandler's house, her walk on the verge of becoming a jog as her main priority was to get as far away from the murder scene as possible.

She didn't want to think about it. She didn't want to think about JD pouring drain cleaner into the cup. She didn't want to think about giving Heather the cup disguised as a hangover cure. She didn't want to think about Heather's chokes or her last words or her collapsing body or-

Veronica shook her head, attempting to clear her mind of the entire event. Sure, she was mad at her for what she had done to her oldest friend, Martha Dunnstock and, sure, she had momentarily wished for a life without Heather Chandler in it. But that didn't mean she wanted to kill her!

She rushed a little quicker as she felt the guilt practically eating her up. She was the worst. Rather than owning up to her actions, JD had convinced her to frame the murder as a suicide. She had written a note in place of Heather, knowing her handwriting all too well as JD gave his input on what to write. She wanted to fix this. To bring her back. To apologise.

But she couldn't take back what she's done. She killed Heather Chandler and there was nothing she could do that would fix that.

As she turned a street corner, she spotted a strange, unfamiliar shop from the corner of her eye. Out of curiosity, she stopped in her tracks and crossed the road to get a closer look at the shop. Looking into the windows, she saw a variety of objects perched on various stands. They had ranged from things Veronica had recognised – such as necklaces or bracelets – to things that seemed almost foreign, like an ancient artefact with a purpose that was extremely hard to guess based off of looks alone. Next to these objects were old and tattered books on display with several crystals surrounding them. Reading the titles, one book, in particular, caught her eye.

**Necromancy Spells.**

No, she wasn't crazy enough to believe that she could actually resurrect Heather Chandler. That was definitely not why she opened the door to the strange shop and walked in. She was just curious. Yes, that was it.

The bell chimed as she walked in, signalling her entrance as well as catching the attention of the small middle-aged man manning the counter at the front of the shop.

“Ah, welcome,” He clasped his hands together as Veronica made her way over. His voice was soft and friendly, “How may I help you, young one?”

Veronica didn't know how to begin to explain that she had just killed her best friend so she needed a book on Necromancy. So she left out the murder part and decided to ask, “That book in the window, the Necromancy one, does it work?”

The man rubbed his stubbly chin in wonder as he thought about which book the girl in front of him could be talking about. Seeming to have realised which book it was, although Veronica wasn't quite sure if that was it, he bent over, looking under the counter before standing straight once more and dumping the very book Veronica was talking about onto the counter for her to see.

“This one?” The man asked. Veronica was too astonished to speak, instead choosing to simply nod as the man continued, “Necromancy spells are very difficult for a beginner to use, but they do work.”

He then rounded the counter, strolling through his shelves, going through his stock in search of something. Veronica watched in wonder as he shuffled through some antique necklaces.

“Aha!” He swirled around and walked back to Veronica with one of the necklaces in hand. “While it is near impossible for a beginner like yourself to pull off this kind of spell without dying, this necklace can help with that.”

Veronica's eyes widened slightly as she yelled out, “Dying?!”

The man walked back behind the counter and placed the necklace on top of the book as Veronica turned around to face him, shock still apparent on her face. Even if this was real, was she really ready to risk her life to bring Heather back?

As the thought of Heather returned, the shock dissolved from her face and was replaced with a more determined expression. She's the one who killed her, she owed this much to Heather to bring her back.

“Necromancy spells tend to work by draining one's life source to provide to another.” The man explained, tapping the necklace as he continued, “Beginners tend to give too much of their life source, usually all, and so this necklace helps keep a cap on that.”

Veronica nodded in understanding. If magic existed, something like this would make sense.

“Regardless of whether they're experienced or not, Necromancers typically carry this gem of a necklace anyway. Not quite due to the capping but rather because it can give them more of a life source to give.” Veronica scrunched her face in confusion so The man explained further, “It allows them to give a person 100% of a life source without any problems.”

Veronica's confusion faded as she let out a sound of realisation while nodding once more. “Okay, how much?” She then asked, determined to at least try this method before truly accepting that Heather Chandler was dead for good.

The man shook his head. “I want nothing but this guilt of yours to fade. You're trying to do a good thing, resurrecting your best friend, I only ask that you return the book after you have finished.”

Veronica was about to question him but as she opened her mouth to do so, he simply said, “You should hurry before she gets found.”

And with that, she nodded and scooped up the two items and rushed out, in favour of quickly getting back to Heather Chandler's place.

* * *

Veronica soon found herself back in Heather Chandler's bedroom, stood just before the untouched fake suicide. She couldn't bear to look at Heather's corpse among the broken glass of the once intact table. She couldn't bear to look at the blue leaking from her mouth, forming a now-dry puddle on the carpet underneath her. She couldn't bear to look at the suicide she had written in Heather's place. It almost made her sick to her stomach.

As she chanced a glance towards the body once more, as if Heather was going to suddenly sit up and start mocking her relentlessly, the guilt bubbled to the surface once more. She looked down to the book in her hands. Right, she's got to do the spell before Heather's parents came home, or rather before they discovered the suicide - if they even bothered to come up to Heather's room that is. Veronica knew Heather and her parents weren't exactly close.

Whatever. That didn't matter right now. She had to act now if she wanted to try and resurrect Heather in time and, in the off chance that it happened not to work, she needed enough time to get things back to the way they were. But, hopefully, she wouldn't have to do that.

She gathered up some courage – she was attempting to bring her friend back to life. Of course, she needed to be absolutely ready for it – and opened the book up. It was her first time reading this book since she had gotten it.

**Warnings and Side Effects.**

Veronica rolled her eyes. Yeah, yeah, skip that. It wasn't like she didn't already know that there were going to be any side effects. She just figured that if she were to read any – say something along the lines of 'death' – there would be a small chance that she'd not want to continue with the spell.

She had to do this. For Heather.

She flicked a couple of pages ahead, ignoring the slight concern that began to stem from the long list of warnings and side effects, and found the first step.

**If you have the victim's body with you, follow these steps:**

**Step one: Find the cause of death.**

That was easy enough. It was drain cleaner. But was there really going to be a spell for something this specific? Maybe she should be vaguer and say 'cleaning product'?

With those questions present in her mind, she read the final step on the page.

**Step two: Find the spell in this book according to the cause of death.**

Veronica flicked through the book and found it.

**Death by drain cleaner.**

Well, fuck her gently with a chainsaw, it's there. She was stunned, but she continued to read through the spell.

**Under no circumstances should you move the body after death. If you have done so and proceed to use this spell, dire consequences may arise. If you have moved the body, see page 109.**

Fortunately for Veronica, both she and JD had left the body hadn't so much as _poked_ Heather's body when she crashed into the table and fell . Veronica had been too shocked, too frightened to do anything but get away from the body to try and calm herself. It was a good thing that the hadn't though, otherwise, she'd probably have to do _more_ work for the other spell to work.

**Firstly, without moving the body at all, make sure that no sharp objects are within the surrounding area near the body. This is to ensure that you, yourself, will not get injured during the spell and when the victim wakes up, it will also ensure their safety.**

Makes sense. Veronica placed the book onto Heather's bed and finally willed herself to turn around and look properly at the body, or, more precisely, at the surrounding areas. There was glass everywhere. Large shards, small shards, it was all over the area where Heather fell. This was going to take a while.

Veronica, with a small groan, immediately got to work.

“Where, oh where could I possibly find a...” She trailed off, not exactly sure what she should be using to clean the glass shards up as carefully as possible. “...Something... to clean the glass up?” She finished in false wonder.

She figured she may as well explore the house for some cleaning appliance or whatnot that may help her. If not, she'd probably have to suffer from using her hands and a piece of tissue. She exited Heather Chandler's room and explored the halls, hoping for some kind of cleaning closet. Rich people have those, right? Or maybe an entire cleaning _room_?

Eventually, as she expanded her search to the bottom floor of the house down the stairs, she had found what she presumed to be a cleaning closet. She grabbed a pair of rubber gloves, a dustpan and brush and a roll of paper towels then carried the items back up to Heather Chandler's room.

She knelt down a couple of paces away from Heather's body and got to work, putting the rubber gloves on first before using the dustpan and brush to sweep up the larger glass shards. It was a long and difficult process, but as she switched to a paper towel – dampening it first in Heather's bathroom – to collect the smaller pieces of glass as best she could considering the floor being carpet.

She gradually moved closer to Heather's body, triple-checking each spot before moving forward, and as she came to the point where she couldn't quite use the dustpan and brush without potentially moving Heather's body, she decided to put aside the cleaning equipment in favour of using her hands.

This part of the cleaning process was the longest part by far, which frustrated Veronica but she was sure to remain patient in favour of not potentially accidentally nudging Heather and knocking the entire spell out of proportion and have some of those 'dire' consequences-

“Shit.” Veronica hissed as a shard of glass she failed to see caught on her arm and cut her. It wasn't a large cut, but even so, it was incredibly painful. “Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.” She cursed as she recoiled from the pain and eyed the culprit with a death glare. She lifted her arm to see her injury – _as if_ it could be life-threatening – and breathed a sigh of relief when she had seen a small scrape of a cut that was barely bleeding.

“Band-aid or no band-aid?” She wondered aloud. Of course, she wanted one but did she really know where to find one in Heather Chandler's very large mansion of a house? As well as that, did she really have the time to look? Not really.

She shrugged it off and got back to work, being extra careful of any rouge shards that she may not have seen the first time around.

* * *

Roughly an hour or so had passed since Veronica began cleaning the glass and, as she checked over the area once again, she determined that the area was now safe enough to do whatever business the spell required her to do.

Standing up once more, she took off the rubber gloves and threw them in the direction of the ever-increasing pile of tissues sat atop of the dustpan. Without checking where the gloves had landed, she walked over to the bed to grab the book once more so she can quickly get on with the next couple of steps.

**For this next part of the spell, you will need:**

  * **4 Black Candles**

  * **Yellow Candle(s)**

  * **Blue Candle(s)**

  * **Green Candle(s)**

  * **Purple Candle(s)**




**The more candles you have, the stronger the spell will be, but it will work just fine with one of each colour.**

**Place the black candles at each corner of the squared area where you'll be enacting the spell. This will ward off any evil spirits that may end up sabotaging the spell – and thus living inside the body you've resurrected instead.**

**Next, in a square-like shape in between the black candles, place the rest of the candles around the area of which you will be enacting the spell. This is to make the spell stronger, as well as help guide the spirit to the body when the time comes.**

Veronica internally groaned. Great. She had to find some coloured candles. Where the heck could she get coloured candles anyway? It's not like she knew any shop that sold any other candles but the plain kind.

If she was lucky, she could probably find some stashed away in Heather's mansion of a house but considering how long the cleaning had taken, it wasn't too long until Heather's parents came home and Veronica wasn't taking any chances. The house was far too big to even try to look by herself.

“Guess I'm going to have to head out to buy some candles, Heather,” Veronica remarked, despite knowing the corpse couldn't respond let alone hear her. Maybe Heather's spirit was still hanging around? Veronica pushed that thought aside, not quite wanting to imagine the ghost's frustration as Veronica took too long with the spell.

She placed the book back onto the bed, deciding that it would probably be best to hurry if Heather's spirit _was_ there and currently cursing at her for taking too long since she _probably_ won't be too happy when she gets resurrected.

Hurrying to the door, she turned back to the body and stated, “Be back soon to resurrect you and shit, okay Heather?”

Knowing that she wouldn't get an answer, she turned on her heel and left, closing the door behind her.

* * *

“I'm back!” Veronica called as she opened the door to Heather's room with a bag of candles in her hands. Seeing the corpse on the floor – which she had now grown accustomed to seeing despite her initial feeling to puke – she jokingly asked, “How have you been?”

“ _Terrific as being dead could be,”_ She imagined Heather's sarcastic voice in her head and gave a short snort, cutting herself off with another sarcastic response from Heather – that she, again, imagined herself, _“You laugh like a strangled pig.”_

Slightly offended at the insult that she came up with herself, she made her way over to Heather's bed and picked up the spellbook once more, which was still open on the correct page, and read through the step once more to remind herself of the instructions.

“Right...” She trailed off as she read. Once she finished, she continued, “I have to place the candles in a square around you.”

She dug into the bag hanging from her arm, in search of a specific candle set. Pulling the black set out, she said triumphantly, “Starting with the black ones.”

The candles were small, rounded and scented. They came contained inside their own little tin container so Veronica had figured that this would be a better choice – weight-wise and expense-wise - than getting the long, slender candlesticks that she had often seen in supernatural movies. Also, it was a whole lot easier to find the smaller, scented ones.

She opened the wrapping then threw it over to the growing mess of tissues - from the glass cleaning fiasco – that she still hadn't properly put in the bins. Having the four candles now opened, she walked over to where she had decided her first corner would be and, after kneeling down, she placed down the first candle.

Doing the same with the other three black candles and adjusting them all slightly in order to try and perfect her square shape, she attempted to shoot up a conversation with the corpse once more, “You know, Heather, finding coloured candles wasn't as hard as I thought it'd be. It could be fate.” As she finished making the final adjustments on the final black candle, she snorted and added sarcastically, “As if.”

She stood from her knees, fully observing her makeshift square of four candles and, clasping her hands together with newfound determination, she exclaimed, “Alright, next is the other coloured candles!”

Veronica dipped her hand into the bag, which was still hanging from her arm, and pulled out a random pack – yellow – and tore open the packaging. They were the same brand as the black candles but scented differently. Maybe lemon? Veronica hadn't really read the scents on the packaging before she tore it to shreds and threw it in her makeshift rubbish pile.

She had settled on buying four of each since they all came in packs of four as well as the fact that her budget wasn't quite in favour of buying any more. Also, if the spell happened to not have worked, she would have blown a _lot_ of money on candles – and cleaned up the crime scene, making it very obvious that it was staged, but Veronica didn't want to think about that.

She got to work, placing one of every colour on each side of the square with large enough gaps so that it would have been equally spaced enough to cover the entirety of the area.

Once she had finally finished adjusting the final candle in order to make the line of candles as straight as she could make it, she tossed away the bag – which she had only used to be able to easily transport the candles around – and picked up the spellbook once more to read the next instruction on the list.

**With the candles now in place, put on any magical enhancements – such as a necklace or bracelet – If you have any and then recite these words to make the person go into a more coma-like state as their spirit gets guided into their body once more:**

**Come back to me,**

**Reawaken from your slumber,**

**This kiss will be the key,**

**And now you will awaken.**

**And then kiss them to pull them out of their coma-state and to complete the spell.**

Veronica's eyes widened as a hint of a blush rose to her cheeks. Kiss her? Kiss Heather Chandler? What kind of fairy tale was this spell trying to copy? She began to unconsciously pace around the room as her mind was running. It wasn't fair. She couldn't just _kiss_ Heather Chandler. Heather _fucking_ Chandler.

Also if this spell didn't work, she would have just kissed the dead body of Heather Chandler and that would be creepy as fuck – but that was besides the point. If the spell _did_ work, she would probably be dead.

She chanced a glance towards Heather's corpse. There wasn't really too many excuses as to why she shouldn't. She's in too deep now to the point where if she were to back out, she'd probably be in serious trouble – because it was obvious that the suicide was staged at this point. As well as that, Heather's face was angled in a way where it wouldn't be _completely_ impossible to kiss her. Just a little bit difficult but far from impossible.

If she wanted to bring her back she was going to have to do it. Unless she'd rather Heather potentially try to make her life a living hell in ghost form, which, considering it's Heather, she would _absolutely_ do that if she could.

She gulped. She was going to do it. She was going to resurrect Heather.

She grabbed the necklace that she had received from the shop and put in on swiftly. She felt a little tingly once the necklace was secured around her neck, but she excused it as her imagination. Then, with a steady pace, she walked over to Heather's body once more and knelt in front of her.

Her slowness was only delaying the inevitable, but it gave Veronica enough time to calm her nerves.

Looking down at Heather's face, she realised that, in the current position she was in, it was probably going to be a little awkward and difficult to perform the next part of the spell. Reading over the spell once more in an attempt to memorise it, she placed the book to the side and laid down onto her side next to Heather.

She was so close.

“ _Come back to me, reawaken from your slumber, this kiss will be the key, and now you will awaken._ ” Veronica recited the words from the book. As she had done so, she noticed that the blue that once stained her lips – as well as part of the carpet – was disappearing. Maybe this was a sign that the spell was working? If it was working then that would mean that Heather was currently half alive, which would make this whole ordeal a whole lot less creepy.

Hopeful once more, she became much more confident as she leaned into Heather, being careful to not move her as it could corrupt the spell. Their lips soon connected.

Kissing a (presumably) dead body sure wasn't how Veronica had planned to spend her day.

But _oh boy_ were Heather's lips soft.

And warm.

How long was she supposed to kiss her? The book had never given a definite time, or even any time at all actually, so Veronica figured that she would just carry on until Heather showed any signs of being alive again, which would presumably be her pushing Veronica away faster and angrier than Veronica could even process. Or she would carry on until she ran out of breath, whichever came first.

Her mind went blank after that as she simply just decided to not worry about the consequences for now and just fulfil the spell.

It had been a minute too long when Veronica had finally pulled away. Heather wasn't moving at all and Veronica was running out of air, so she assumed that the spell had been a failure. As she sat up, not even bothering to look at Heather to see her failures, a frustrated, but breathy voice sounded in the room.

“Finally. I thought you were _never_ going to stop kissing me.”

Veronica snapped her head towards the girl next to her and found Heather, sat up in all her resurrected glory and looking right at her, her face filled with irritation.

“Y-you're alive.” Veronica stuttered, stunned.

“Well, no shit, Sherlock.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The spell was all made up so I hope that it seems like a real spell (at least a little bit maybe?) XD
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it! Kudos and comments are appreciated (and motivate me a hecka lot)! ^_^


	2. Heather Chandler in the Flesh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the spell is successful, Heather and Veronica have a little chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKEE, I've somehow managed to take an entire MONTH off from writing (in favour of doing work for a deadline that I didn't do until the last minute) but now I'm trying to get back into the rhythm of writing my 500 words a day oof. So I'm sorry about the SUPER late update, but I'll make no promises about my schedule from here on out (hopefully it will fall back into the 3 weeks to a month thing though). 
> 
> I'll have a lot more time now since schools are officially closed down now! ^_^
> 
> Without further ado... please enjoy the chapter!

Veronica frowned. Heather had been alive for an estimated 10 seconds and she was already spitting sarcastic remarks. At least, Veronica had guessed she had been alive for that long. She wasn't really sure.

Veronica adjusted herself so that her body was facing Heather but not before crossing her legs. She was slightly surprised that Heather was alive. Obviously, who wouldn't? But Heather hadn't pushed her away during the spell at all like Veronica had expected her to. It was shocking, sure, but it could have just been that Heather was only conscious once Veronica pulled away. But the first thing Heather had said was about how long it had taken so Veronica couldn't help but think-

She shook her head, quickly dismissing the thought. The gears in her brain had finally seemed to be turning but Veronica didn't like the direction they were taking her.

“Wait, hold on,” She decided it was probably best to ask Heather rather than let her imagination run wild, “Just how long were you conscious for?”

Heather had her gaze fixed on the carpet beneath them. After a while, she soon raised her gaze to Vernica and confidently replied, “That doesn't concern you.”

Quick to change the subject before Veronica could question her any further, Heather turned towards the mess that had accumulated on the other side of the room during the spell.

“Before we have a serious talk about murdering me, you are going to clean up the mess you've made. Got it?” She asked, her tone threatening as she fixed her glare back onto the other girl while gesturing towards the pile of tissues and candle packaging.

Veronica gulped and quickly stood up, complying with Heather's orders. “Yes, Heather.” She muttered meekly as she made her way over to the rubbish pile. She had prepared a plastic bin bag earlier but never used it during the spell in favour of being quick. She grabbed the bag and opened it, proceeding to shove the rubbish inside as fast as she could so that she wouldn't upset Heather any further.

After double-checking to make sure that she had gotten every speck of trash there was, Veronica tied up the plastic back and made her way over to the room's exit.

“I'm going to take this outside now...” She told Heather, who seemed to be watching her every move. After Veronica made a swift exit, Heather nodded even though she knew that the other girl couldn't see her.

Heather quickly grew bored. Sure she was just brought back to life and probably had a lot to process but that didn't stop the boredom from consuming her. She decided to try and busy herself by looking around the spell area, admiring the almost perfect placement of the candles. It was almost straight enough to be considered a square, she guessed.

It'd be a shame to ruin Veronica's hard work, but the candles were no longer in use so Heather decided that she should put them somewhere safer where it wouldn't be considered a safety hazard. She settled on placing the half-used candles on her dresser and, as she bent down to pick up the final candle, she caught sight of a familiar spellbook that Veronica kept reading throughout the spell.

Curiosity overtaking her, she decided to pick the book up and read through it.

**Warnings and Side Effects.**

Like Veronica had done earlier that day, Heather decided to skip this page. It was probably important but Heather never bothers to listen to anyone's warnings about anything. Look where that's gotten her – dead and resurrected by someone she should consider her enemy. But she'll ignore that.

She skipped ahead a couple of pages.

**Death by gunshot.**

After skimming through the page, finding it mildly intriguing, she skipped to yet another page.

**Death by asphyxiation.**

After reading through a number of other spells, a smirk formed on her face. The spellbook seemed to contain spells for any and every kind of death there was out there. Even some pretty creative ones – although not any that were too creative. This book was probably going to be useful later.

“Trenchcoat Kid and Veronica murdered me once, they could easily attempt to do it again, who knows?” She justified herself as she slipped the book into one of her dresser's draws.

She knew that the statement was potentially half false. Veronica probably wasn't going to try anything like that again – considering she went through the trouble of resurrecting her – but the other kid that she could never be bothered to learn the name of? He was a mystery. So she decided that she had to be careful around him. There's no telling if he would attempt something like that again.

* * *

As Veronica stepped outside with the trash bag, the disbelief she felt had finally caught up with her as she stumbled her way over to the trashcan. Heather was alive. Heather Chandler was _alive_. She couldn't believe it.

She was happy, overjoyed, and yet she also felt a little bit of dread.

Heather was still the same old bitchy Heather that she knew and loved. As a friend. Were they friends? Or was she just some slave to her? Wait, no, they were definitely friends. Even though Heather didn't seem to act like it much.

Veronica shook her head to calm her thoughts.

“Of course she's your friend. But the question is, are you still hers?” She asked herself as she lifted the lid to the trashcan and dumped the trash bag inside.

What was going to happen next? Was Heather still going to be mad? Shit. Veronica had completely forgotten about the events at the party. Heather still had plenty to be mad about and maybe resurrecting her wouldn't have earnt her forgiveness. Shit, shit, shit. She had automatically assumed that Heather would have been to grateful for bringing her back to life that she had forgotten just how petty Heather could be.

She was just going to have to keep a level head and apologise for puking on Heather's shoes – she was _not_ going to apologise for defending Martha. She was going to have to explain that both JD and herself had accidentally killed Heather and why she was with JD in the first place and-

She calmed herself by taking a deep breath.

Heather Chandler wasn't _that_ much of a monster, she tried to convince herself as she opened the door to the mansion-like house once more. She wouldn't be too harsh on her punishment, right? She thought as she walked inside.

* * *

As Veronica entered Heather's bedroom once more, her mind was clouded with worry. Amongst the worry, however, was a small spark of hope. Hope that maybe – just _maybe_ – she could convince Heather to forgive her.

She closed the door behind her and, as she looked up from the ground, she found that Heather was sat on her bed, one leg on top of the other while her arms were crossed. She gave off an air of confidence and superiority. It was a little difficult for Veronica to keep that small bit of hope from flickering away as she saw the expression on the other girl's face.

“I hope you have an explanation for me, Sawyer,” Heather said bluntly.

Great. She was still mad.

Veronica would have probably risen to her own defence if this were any normal scenario. But it wasn't. Heather had a right to be mad and Veronica couldn't quite defend herself over _murder._ Regardless, she was far too exhausted to fight back. She had been on a rollercoaster ride of emotions that day so she'd rather sort this out as quickly as she could.

“Heather, I swear I didn't know what was in that cup.” She began, taking careful steps forward as if she were approaching a wild animal. Heather rose an eyebrow in disbelief but made no move to interject so Veronica continued, “I came over so I could apologise for puking on your shoes and JD happened to be with me at the time so we came over together and then I came up with the idea to give you a hangover cure but then he came up with the idea of giving you drain cleaner instead and-”

“Veronica!” Heather yelled, cutting the other girl off. Veronica was breathing heavily, only just realising how fast she was talking and how much she needed to _breathe_. Fuck. Okay. She needed to calm down.

Once she deemed herself calm enough – Heather was surprisingly patient – Veronica decided to start over. At a much slower pace.

“I came here to apologise.” She began, focusing on making sure that she was saying it at a slower pace. After this sentence was successfully said, she gained a bit of confidence to continue without as much focus, “JD happened to be with me at the time-”

“Why?” Heather asked, with a curious but frustrated tilt of her head.

Veronica began to scratch at her cheek, growing rather nervous as she attempted to think of an appropriate response. “We were, uh-”

Heather seemed to have gotten the point though as she suddenly made a gagging sound and interrupted once more, “Nevermind. I don't want to know.”

Veronica dismissed Heather's obvious distaste for JD and continued, “Well, while I was whipping up a fake hangover cure to try and make you throw up as revenge, JD suggested we give you drain cleaner instead.”

Veronica paused, noting that Heather looked as if she had something to say.

“Firstly, fuck you. I don't blow chunks that easily.” Heather said, shooting a glare towards the brunette. “Secondly, you said that you didn't know what was in the cup you gave me didn't you?”

Veronica wasn't sure how to respond to that. Luckily for her though, Heather didn't seem to be looking for one as she quickly continued with a borderline yell, “Then why the fuck are you telling me JD poured drain cleaner in it?”

It was silent for a moment before Veronica was sure that she could respond without levelling her voice with Heather's. She wanted to prevent an argument from breaking out after all.

“I was getting to that.” She stated bluntly. Her voice was almost a monotone but it soon returned to normal as she resumed her tale, “So now we have two cups. One with orange juice and milk-”

A scoff came from the other girl, prompting Veronica to pause to let the other girl say whatever sarcastic remark she had on her tongue.

“ _As if_ that would make me throw up.” She remarked.

Veronica chose to ignore that.

“The other one had drain cleaner in it. Both substances were in identical cups so while JD, uh, _distracted_ me,” Veronica noticed a look of disgust cross Heather's face but continued nonetheless, “I accidentally picked up the wrong cup.”

“Classic switcharoo.” Heather commented, sounding bored and disinterested which surprised Veronica to an extent.

Silence fell over the two girls once more as Veronica debated over whether to tell the rest of the story or not. She averted her gaze to the floor as Heather observed her perfect nails in disinterest. Heather knew the rest, mostly. Up until her death, that is. So Veronica cleared her throat, gaining Heather's attention once more.

“Anyway, after you, uh, collapsed-” Veronica was, once again, cut off by Heather.

“Oh, don't worry,” Veronica snapped her gaze back up to the other girl, noticing a smirk gracing her lips as she continued, “I know what happened after my death.”

Veronica shot her a look of confusion but Heather made no move to elaborate. As she took a while to respond, Heather quickly grew bored again and began to examine her nails once more – which were still very much perfect so what was she looking for exactly?

The thought of questioning her statement rose to Veronica's mind but she quickly shook it off. As it currently stands, Heather is still pretty pissed. No point in making her mood even worse if she didn't feel like explaining herself.

“Anyway, uh,” Veronica decided to dismiss it, instead opting for a change of topic. Unfortunately for her, she hadn't managed to think of one in her haste so she stood there for a while in thought. “I'm sorry.”

Noting Heather's smirk fall into a frown, Veronica hastily added, “For accidentally murdering you! And the puke!”

Heather simply waved off casually. “I'm not mad at you for killing me.”

Upon noticing the look of surprise cross Veronica's face, she elaborated, “I am, however, mad at Trenchcoat Kid and, in fact, plotting his social death.”

Veronica was stunned. “That's...” She trailed off, wanting to say 'evil' but finding that the word had caught in her throat. While a part of her was against Heather ruining JD, he _was_ partially to blame for her death so her anger towards him was fully justified.

“Very?” Heather offered with a smirk. Veronica shook her head but offered no further comment on the topic.

When Veronica failed to reply, Heather decided to announce, “I _am_ mad about the party though.” Her smirk dropped as she continued, “But, believe it or not, I _am_ grateful about the resurrection thing so I guess I could not _totally_ ruin you on Monday...”

Veronica tried to not focus on the fact that she didn't sound grateful. Heather had her own confusing way of showing her feelings after all – often in a backhanded way – so Veronica will take what she could get. Veronica began to smile, but it quickly fell once Heather said, “But make no mistake of it, you're still out of the group.”

Ah, there was the pettiness that Veronica missed so dearly. Whatever, she'll take that over her social death. She nodded her understanding.

“Keep an eye on JD though, will you? Get your loser friends and form a big loser group with him. I don't care what you do, just keep an eye on him, okay?” Heather demanded. At least, it was supposed to be a demand but Heather seemed almost vulnerable, which is completely understandable since JD was involved in her murder. It was still a little bit of a surprise to see though.

Veronica nodded and swiftly stated, “Okay!”

Now, all that was left was to wait for Monday so that Heather could rub it in JD's face that she lived. She felt a smirk overtake her face just thinking about it.

* * *

_Dear Diary, Today I simultaneously managed to kill and resurrect Heather Chandler. Monday’s gonna be a blast, huh?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof. This chapter is probably going to be the shortest but who knows at this point? XD  
> The next chapter will probably be more eventful so look forward to that, I guess?
> 
> Anyways, as always, comments and Kudos are appreciated! ^_^


End file.
